


Ikukulong Kita... Sa Puso Ko

by baektinkywinky, chogiwalaakongmaisip



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baektinkywinky/pseuds/baektinkywinky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwalaakongmaisip/pseuds/chogiwalaakongmaisip
Summary: cb college au. criminology student chanyeol park x future english teacher baekhyun byun. isang pageant, isang teaching demo, iisang araw.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 63





	Ikukulong Kita... Sa Puso Ko

**Author's Note:**

> maraming salamat, @__9492s sa pagbigay ng prompt na ito at sa pag-donate! sana magustuhan mo ang kwento at nabigyan namin ng maayos na ending ang mga characters. maraming salamat ulit!!! <3
> 
> *ang kwentong ito ay bahagi ng writing commission drive ni @10derluv at @baektinkywinky para sa typhoon ulysses survivors. direktang dinonate ng mga prompter sa KayaNatinPH ang amount bago pa man nila itinigil ang pag tanggap ng donations.*

graduating si chanyeol sa kursong criminology habang si baekhyun, third year education student, major in english. malayong-malayo ang department buildings nila kaya malabong magkakilala o magkita sila pero as many would say, fate really is funny. 

simulan natin ang kwento ng ating mga bida sa canteen. dito sila unang nagkakilala at dito rin sila madalas mag date.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ first day of classes yun ni baekhyun at halatang naninibago pa lang sa campus at dahil hindi pa siya familiar dito, he decided to stay sa canteen. umupo siya at binuksan ang class schedule niya. he tried to familiarize it habang kumakain ng paborito niyang cream-o. while browsing through his class schedule, naririnig niyang may maiingay sa kabilang mesa. he didn't mind, canteen naman ito at hindi library.  _

_ 9:40 - 11:00 PE 1 _

_ Lunch Break _

_ 1:00 - 3:00 English 1  _

_ chineck niya ang relo. 8:23am pa lang kaya he took his time eating the cookies. bubuksan niya na sana nang mas malaki yung plastic ng cream-o nang may biglang umupo sa tapat niya.  _

_ nagulat siya at napatingin.  _

  
  


_ "hi. hindi mo ako kilala pero pwede ka bang magpanggap na magkakilala tayo?" _

  
  


_ "ha?" _

  
  


_ "sige na, please? please? please?" _

  
  


_ "sino ka ba?" _

  
  


_ "basta. magpanggap ka na. ngayon na. dali." _

  
  


_ "ha? anong gagawin ko?" _

  
  


_ "subuan mo 'ko ng ano... ng..." _

  
  


_ "ano?!"  _

  
  


_ kinuha ng katapat niya ang isang piraso ng cream-o at nilagay sa kamay niya sabay subo sa mismong bibig nito. naguluhan siya sa biglaan na nangyari and before he knew it, may grupo ng babae na lumapit sa mesa nila.  _

  
  


_ "AHA! KAYA PALA HINDI KA NA NAGRE-REPLY SAKIN AH! LALAKI PALA ANG GUSTO MONG HINAYUPAK KA!!!"  _

  
  


_ ang lakas lakas ng boses ng babae. kaya napalingon lahat sa mesa nila. at basa na ang lalaking nasa tapat niya. isang baso ng gulaman lang naman ang naging panligo niya.  _

  
  


_ "YOU DESERVE THAT! YOU CHEATER!!! AT IKAW NAMAN, MALANDING BADING!!! SANA KARMAHIN KA SA PAG-AGAW NG BOYFRIEND KO!!!" tinapon ng babae sa kanya ang plastic cup. mabilis din na kumaripas papalayo ang grupo niya leaving a confused and mostly shocked baekhyun.  _

  
  


_ dahan-dahan niyang hinila ang ngayo'y basa ng class schedule at pinunasan ang cellphone  _

_ niyang nadamay sa gulaman.  _

  
  


_ "care to explain??????" _

  
  


_ "may tissue ka ba?"  _

  
  


_ galit na binuksan ni baekhyun ang bag niya at iniabot sa kaharap niya ang facial tissue niya. "pasensya ka na ah. hindi ko naman talaga naging jowa yung babaeng yun. nag-assume lang siya kasi hinatid ko siya isang beses dahil nalasing sa year-end party namin. akala niya siguro kami na dahil hinatid ko siya. ewan ko ba don. kaya iniiwasan ko na siya kasi borderline stalker na nga eh. sorry talaga ah nadamay ka pa."  _

_ sa haba ng sinabi ng lalaking basa sa gulaman, isa lang napansin ni baekhyun...  _

_...paubos na ang tissue niya.  _

  
  


_ "huwag mong uubusin yung tissue ko." _

  
  


_ "bibilhan nalang kita ulit."  _

  
  


_ tinapos ng lalaki ang pagpunas ng mukha niya at huminga ng malalim. tumingin siya kay baekhyun at ngumiti. "sehun oh nga pala. crim. 2nd year." iniabot niya ang kamay at tiningnan lang ito ni baekhyun.  _

  
  


_ "sehun oh, sana sa susunod na may ihatid kang babae pauwi, linawin mong hindi kayo magjowa at sana sa susunod na magkita tayo, wala nang magtatapon sakin ng plastic cup at tatawag sakin na malanding bading. bading ako pero hindi malandi." tumayo na agad si baekhyun at nag walk-out.  _

  
  


_ "teka! anong pangalan mo?"  _

  
  


_ hindi na sumagot si baekhyun at nagkumaripas sa lakad. nakayuko. nahihiya kasi andaming nakakita at nakarinig sa nangyari kanina. "first day na first day ganito agad bubungad?!" bulong niya sa sarili.  _

  
  


_ mabilis na mabilis ang lakad niya at bigla siyang napahinto dahil may nakabangga siyang dibdib.  _

  
  


_ dibdib?!  _

  
  


_ matikas na dibdib ng isang matangkad na lalaki.  _

  
  


_ "anong nangyari sa'yo?!?!" _

  
  


_ "badtrip ako kaya umalis ka sa harap ko." _

  
  


_ "ha?" _

  
  


_ "ha?"  _

  
  


_ tumingala siya at nakitang ang tinatanong pala ay ang tao sa likod niya.  _

  
  


_ "excuse me." _

  
  


_ "teka! teka lang!"  _

_ lumingon siya at nakitang si sehun pala ang kausap ng taong dibdib.  _

  
  


_ "lumayo ka na nga! baka isipin pa ng mga tao dito na inagaw kita sa hilaw mong jowa." _

  
  


_ "se?! nagkakagusto ka pa rin sa lalaki?!" _

  
  


_ "sino ka ba? ba't ka nakikisali?!" naiirita na talaga si baekhyun sa nangyayari. _

  
  


_ "yeol. teka lang ah. stay put ka dyan." hinawi ni sehun ang buhok at ginawa pang harang ang kaibigan niya para hindi makaalis si baekhyun.  _

  
  


_ "look. sorry talaga kung nadamay ka kanina. hindi ko inakalang mage-eskandalo siya sa harap ng maraming tao. sorry talaga." _

  
  


_ "may eskandalo na nangyari?!" napatakip ng bibig ang kaibigan ni sehun. _

  
  


_ "long story. pero basta. sorry talaga... ano... ano nga ba pangalan mo?" _

  
  


_ "baekhyun byun." _

  
  


_ nagulat si baekhyun kasi yung taong dibdib ang sumagot. "bakit mo alam pangalan ko?!"  _

  
  


_ ngumuso ito at tinuro ang ID niya.  _

  
  


_ "hulaan ko, freshman?" tumaas ang kilay ni baekhyun.  _

  
  


_ "mga freshmen lang naman kasi nagsusuot ng ID lagi eh, diba pre? hahaha!" _

  
  


_ "and? what's funny about it?" he stared at chanyeol... hindi pala stare, more on tumingala at naka-pout.  _

  
  


_ sumenyas na si sehun ng 'stop' kasi naramdaman niyang iritang-irita na si baekhyun sa kanila.  _

  
  


_ "baekhyun, sorry talaga. bilhan kita ng tissue para makabawi man lang ako."  _

  
  


_ lumingon si baekhyun kay sehun. "you know what? no need. kaya kong bumili ng isang pack ng tissue. don't bother me anymore. kung kanina, gusto mo akong magpanggap na kilala kita, pwes, please pretend we don't know each other. at all."'  _

  
  


_ nag walkout si baekhyun at rinig niya ang hiyawan ng mga nakarinig sa sinabi niya. naiwan niyang nakanga-nga si sehun at unti-unting nilamon ng kahihiyan.  _

  
  


_ "sino ba yung baekhyun na yun?" inakbayan ni chanyeol si sehun. _

  
  


_ "hindi ko alam. nakita ko lang kanina tapos... basta! tara na nga! badtrip naman to o." umalis na si sehun at pinagpag ang damit na maraming mantsa.  _

  
  


_ hinabol siya agad ni chanyeol at inakbayan siya ulit.  _

  
  


_ "may kakilala ka ba sa educ? english major sana." _

  
  


_ "hmm... si jongdae. english major yun." _

  
  


_ "dito rin ba siya naka-enroll?" _

  
  


_ "sa pagkakaalam ko, oo." _

  
  


_ "nag-uusap pa ba kayo?" _

  
  


_ "depende kung anong pag-uusapan. teka nga. bakit mo natanong?" _

  
  


_ "si baekhyun byun kasi." _

  
  


_ "baekhyun... yung kanina?!" _

  
  


_ "oo." _

  
  


_ "o, anong kinalaman non?" _

  
  


_ "nakita ko kasi sa ID niyang english major din siya." _

  
  


_ "okay... tapos?"  _

  
  


_ ngumiti lang si chanyeol.  _

  
  


_ "alam ko na." _

  
  


_ "thank you, se." _

  
  


_ "bilis mo rin talaga eh." _

  
  


_ "target acquired. dapat mabilis tayo sa tactics, syempre." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


doon sila unang nagkita ni baekhyun. hindi man in the most convenient way, nagawan naman agad ng paraan ni chanyeol.

  
  


kahit halos ayaw ng kausapin ni sehun si jongdae dahil sa past nila, napilitan itong tulungan ang kaibigan at para makabawi na rin kay baekhyun.

  
  


funny nga talaga ang fate dahil naging close din si baekhyun at jongdae on the very same day. same course, same block, same schedule, same madaldal kaya naging close talaga.

  
  


ever since jongdae  _ formally _ introduced chanyeol to baekhyun, hindi na ito tinigilan ni chanyeol sa pagsuyo. 

  
  


akala nga ni chanyeol ay aamagin na siya kasi 2 years na pero hindi pa rin siya sinasagot nito. although, they became closer syempre. sabay silang kumakain sa school. sabay na pumapasok. sabay na umuuwi o kaya minsan, kapag good mood si baekhyun ay hinahatid niya pa ito sa mismong bahay nila. sa sobrang tuwa ay napapasabay pa nga siya sa pag-nonovena ng nanay niya sa gabi, nagbabakasakaling maidaan sa dasal ang lahat.

  
  


"kailan nga ulit graduation? march o april?"

  
  


"may pa yata, bakit mo natanong? uyyyy, isusuprise mo ako 'no?", pang-asar na banggit ni chanyeol habang nilalantakan ang siomai rice niya. lunch time kasi nila at mabuti na lang ay mamaya pa ang klase ni baekhyun kaya nakasabay niya ito. effective yata talaga ang novena.

  
  


"ahh, may. akala ko octoberian ka eh."

  
  


napatigil naman sa pagsawsaw ng siomai si chanyeol at agad na kumatok sa mesa. "uy, grabe. kumatok ka rin, baka magkatotoo. yari ako sa nanay ko."

  
  


napangiti naman si baekhyun doon sabay abot ng tissue sa kanya at sumenyas na may buto ng sili sa pisngi niya. nahihiya naman itong tinanggap ni chanyeol. "di yan, sus. unless, maging octoberian ka talaga?"

  
  


"baekhyuuuuuun!!!"

  
  


"hahahahaha o hindi na, sige na kumain ka na diyan."

  
  


ipinagpatuloy naman ni chanyeol ang pag-kain niya kahit sa totoo lang ay medyo kinabahan siya sa salitang "octoberian". love niya si baekhyun pero hindi na yata niya kaya kapag hindi pa siya pinakawalan ng school next year. love niya si baekhyun pero love din niya ang nanay niya kaya love din niyang maka-graduate on time.

  
  


"pero magpupulis ka talaga? sure ka na sa ambisyon mong 'yan?"

  
  


"kung kailan ga-graduate ako next year, saka mo ako tatanungin? syempre naman 'no!", sabay papogi pa niya kay baekhyun at pabiro siyang inirapan nito. 

  
  


"aba, malay ko kung idol mo lang talaga si cardo dalisay kaya ka napa-criminology. baka nag-mamarathon ka pa sa youtube ng best action scenes niya ha."

  
  


"ay grabe, ang judger. pero, pano mo nalaman?" natawa naman nang malakas si baekhyun sa sinabi niya pero kaagad din itong tumahimik nang may lumingon sa kanilang iilang estudyante. cute din pala ang mahiyaing baekhyun. 

  
  


"eh ikaw pala. kailan na demo teaching mo?"

  
  


"hmm… next week na. bakit?"

  
  


"anong araw?"

  
  


"next week, friday. bakit nga? kapag ikaw may pakulo diyan, nako, sinasabi ko talaga chanyeol park, last na usap na natin 'to, makikita mo."

  
  


"uy, wala ah. kasi ano… mr. and ms. intrams rin pala next week tapos… friday din… paano yan?"

  
  


"ahh oo nga pala, kasali ka doon. friday din pala no?" 

  
  


"oo, eh", napahawak na lang din si chanyeol sa batok gawa nang nahihiya rin siya kay baekhyun. ang yabang yabang pa man din niya dati na kapag nag-demo teaching na siya ay sisiguraduhin niyang full support siya. kaso ngayon, mukhang olats at nasabay pa sa intrams at mismong pageant.

  
  


tiningnan lang din niya si baekhyun to look for any reaction pero nanatili itong nakayuko at kumakain ng carbonara. hindi pwedeng wala siyang gagawin at lalong hindi pwedeng magka-negative points siya. sayang ang pag-aalay ng itlog at sampagita sa altar kung magkataon.

  
  


"tulungan na lang kita sa mga demo materials mo?", hopeful pa ang pagkakatanong niya at todo abang din siya sa sagot ni baekhyun. 

  
  


"wag na. busy ka rin no'n. kaya ko na 'to."

  
  


"tutulungan kita before and after practice!"

  
  


"hindi na nga, chan. kaya ko na. nandiyan din naman si jongdae sa kanya na lang ako magpapatulong if ever."

  
  


usually, when baekhyun talks like this, hinahayaan niya na lang because when he decides on something, it's always with finality. 

  
  


pero syempre, alam din naman niya kapag borderline tampo na ang nararamdaman nito o kapag gusto lang din magpalambing. and this time, sure siyang kaunting lambing pa ang kailangan. ayaw din naman niyang mahirapan at mangarag si baekhyun all by himself. gusto niyang makatulong sa abot ng makakaya and he took a mental note rin na awayin ulit si sehun kasi pinilit niya ang council na si chanyeol ang kunin nilang representative para sa mr. and ms. intrams.

  
  


"tingin ka muna sa'kin habang sinasabi mo 'yan."

  
  


tumingin saglit sa kanya si baekhyun, umirap, at bumalik sa pag-kain.

  
  


"oh di ba. kaya pumayag ka na, tutulungan kita promise! magaling ako sa time management, top 1 kaya ako doon!" sumilip pa si chanyeol sa nakayukong baekhyun at napansin naman niyang ngumiti na rin ito kahit paano. hindi lang halata dahil idinaan sa pag-kain ng carbonara.

  
  


"sure ka?", tanong ni baekhyun sa kanya habang seryosong nakatitig.

  
  


"oo naman. saka ikaw ang priority ko. alam ko namang sure win na 'yang mr. intrams 'no."

  
  


"wow confident!"

  
  


"sorry, baek ha. ang hirap magkaroon ng gwapong manliligaw 'no? hay nakaka-busy pala maging pogi." nagkunwari siyang nagpunas ng pawis.

  
  


"ang kapal mo! napakahangin, grabe!", matawa-tawang sagot ni baekhyun.

  
  


"pero, don't worry. gaya nga ng sinabi ko, ikaw ang priority. ikaw ang alyana ng buhay ko."

  
  


at that, baekhyun looked at him with an evident shock on his face. sa sobrang gulat nga hindi agad 'to nakapagsalita kaya tinawanan na lang niya ito.

  
  


"nakakadiri ka, chanyeol!!! wag mo nang uulitin 'yan!!! YUCK! KADIRI!"

  
  


"hahahaha! diring-diri ka naman diyan!"

  
  


"oo, kadiri talaga!"

  
  


"sige na, hindi na. o basta ha, payag ka na. may ilang days pa naman so before practice, kita tayo tapos after practice namin, mga 5pm daw, kain tayo tapos tulungan kita ulit. g na 'yan ha."

  
  


"whatever. basta, umayos ka. don't even try to ditch me. magtatampo talaga ako."

  
  


"i won't ditch you. i'll date you", sabay kindat nito kay baekhyun.

  
  


“dami mo sinasabi, gawin mo.”

  
“oo nga. before and after ng practice para sa pageant, pupuntahan kita.”

  
“okay.” nagsimula ng magligpit si baekhyun ng pinagkainan at ng mga gamit niya.

tiningnan ni chanyeol ang wallpaper ng cellphone niya (schedule ni baekhyun ang nakalagay, at syempre, yung lockscreen niya ay selfie naman ni baekhyun). “may isang subject ka pa pala ngayon.”

  
  


“yup. 3 hours kasi major. ikaw? meron pa ba?”   
  


“grabe naman to, sinend ko nga agad sa’yo, diba? matatapos na yung sem, ‘di mo pa rin memorize?” sumimangot si chanyeol.   
  


“hahaha! ikaw naman magtatampo ngayon?”   
  


“slight lang.”

  
  


“jinojoke lang kita huy. alam kong wala ka ng klase kaya umuwi ka na. may tatapusin pa kayong chapter 4 ni sehun, diba?”

  
  


“dito na namin tatapusin habang naghihintay sa inyo ni jongdae. nag-usap naman na kami ni sehun.”   
  


“ahh. so hihintayin din siya ni sehun?”   
  


“parang ganon.”   
  


umupo ulit si baekhyun at nilapag ang bitbit na laptop. “nililigawan ba ulit ni sehun si jongdae?”

  
  


“parang? kasi lagi na silang magkausap eh tapos kapag hindi kami magkasama ni sehun, si jongdae kasama niya.”   
  


“parang tayo lang din…”   
  


“tayo na?!”   
  


“tanga. sabi ko, parang tayo lang din!!!” kinurot ni baekhyun ang tenga ni chanyeol.

  
  


isa ito sa gusto ni baekhyun - kahit established naman ng manliligaw niya si chanyeol, tinuturing niya rin itong bestfriend at “kumare” kasi chismis buddies din sila.

  
  


“akala ko kasi…”   
  


“be patient nga diba.”   
  


“dalawang taon na akong patient ngayon pa ba ako susuko, mahal?”

  
  


“hahaha! corny mo talaga grabe.” hinawi ni baekhyun ang buhok ni chanyeol.

  
  


“sweet naman ng future jowa ko.”   
  


“magpagupit ka na ng buhok, papagalitan ka naman ng dean niyo.”   
  


kinuha ni chanyeol ang cellphone niya at ginamit itong salamin. “oo nga no, mahaba na buhok ko. samahan mo ‘ko pagupit?” ngumisi ito at nage-expect ng oo.

  
  


“kelan?”   
  


“mamaya after ng klase mo.”   
  


“sige. dinner na rin tayo?”   
  


“hmm… actually… after kong magpagupit, babalik din ako dito kasi may practice pa.”   
  


“ahh. so sasamahan lang talaga kitang magpagupit?”

tumango si chanyeol at pinunasan ang dulo ng bibig ni baekhyun. baekhyun didn’t even flinch kasi sanay na siya sa “alaga” ni chanyeol. “sige, after mong magpagupit, uwi na rin ako.”   
  


“ihahatid muna kita bago bumalik ng school.”

  
  


“huwag na. kaya ko naman na umuwi mag-isa.”   
  


“hindi nga. ihahatid nga kita.”

  
  


“chanyeol naman eh. magtatalo pa ba tayo? paano kung ma-late ka sa practice?”

  
  


“sasabihin ko nagpagupit ako.”

  
  


“magpapagupit lang, ganyan ka tagal? ilan ba ulo mo?!”   
  


tumingin si chanyeol sa may zipper ng pantalon niya at tumingin kay baekhyun.

  
  


“sira ka! hahaha! hindi naman yan ibig kong sabihin eh.”

  
  


“okay lang yun, ako na bahalang mag-explain kapag na-late ako. basta after ng klase mo, punta ka dito, sabay tayo magpapagupit tas hatid kita sa inyo saka ako babalik dito.”

  
  


“bahala ka na nga.” umirap lang si baekhyun at napangiti naman si chanyeol.

  
  


“sige na, baka ma-late ka na sa klase mo. hihintayin kita dito ah.”   
  


kinuha ni baekhyun ang laptop at ibang gamit.

  
  


“hatid nalang pala kita sa room. akin na gamit mo.”

  
  


“okay lang, kaya ko na.”   
  


“suuuus.” kinuha na agad ni chanyeol ang mga gamit sabay suot ng bag niya sa isang balikat.

  
  


habang naglalakad sila papunta sa room ni baekhyun, may nakasalubong silang magbabarkadang babae at halatang nakatingin sa kanila. “kilala mo ba ang mga yon?”

  
  


“ha? sino?”

  
  


“yung mga babaeng nakasalubong natin.”

  
  


lumingon si chanyeol at tumingin sa kanila. “hindi ko kilala. bakit?”   
  


“wala lang, sama makatingin eh.”

  
  


“baka crush ako.”

  
  


naubo si baekhyun. “minsan di ko rin talaga gets bakit sumasama pa ‘ko sa’yo. ang hangin!”

  
  


“hahaha! hindi naman importante yung nagkaka-crush sakin, ang importante kung sino ang gusto ko. ikaw ‘yun.” tumigil sila sa tapat ng pinto ng room ni baekhyun at sumandal si chanyeol sa dingding.

  
  


“thanks sa hatid, chan.”

  
  


“you’re welcome, baekhyun. 614th na thank you mo na ‘yan kasi hinatid kita.”

napa-iling si baekhyun. “ikaw lang siguro ang kilala kong nagkee-keep track ng mga pasasalamat ko.”   
  


“importante kasi lahat sakin eh at gusto ko bawat thank you mo, alam mong okay lang sa ‘kin. bastaaaa. hayaan mo na ‘ko.”

  
  


huminga ng malalim si baekhyun at kinuha ang mga gamit niya mula kay chanyeol. “okay… thank you, chanyeol.”   
  


“615th.”   
  


“hahaha! oo na. see you later!”

  
  


“maghihintay ako.”

  
  


pumasok si baekhyun at umupo sa harap. sumilip naman si chanyeol sa pintuan at nag palipad ng halik bago umalis.

  
  


baekhyun opened his laptop at nagulat sa naka-ipit na index card.  _ *huwag kalimutang ngumiti! mahal kita. huwag mo ring kakalimutan ‘yan, please.* _

  
  


napangiti lang siya. sa dalawang taon na nanliligaw si chanyeol sa kanya, hindi talaga siya nag bago. laging consistent at kung may pagbabago man, yun ay mas humigit pa ang mga efforts nito. natigil ang kilig niya kasi nagulat siya sa pagbagsak ni jongdae ng bag niya.

  
  


“galit na galit? anyare?”   
  


“kakainis naman kasi tong si sehun, sabi ko huwag na ‘ko bilhan ng meryenda kasi diet ako.”   
  


“tapos binilhan ka?”   
  


umirap si jondae at nilapag sa desk niya ang jollibee take out.

  
  


“wow, foods. jongdae, pahingiiiii!” nagsilapitan ang mga classmates nila. binuksan na agad ni jongdae ang plastic at kanya-kanya ng kuha ng french fries ang mga classmates nila.

  
  


“dapat nga magpasalamat ka eh.”

  
  


“i did. pero kasi wala na ba talagang bearing yung mga desisyon ko? bakit di pinapahalagahan?”

  
  


natigil si baekhyun at tuluyang humarap sa kanya. “hoy badeng. hingaaaa! ano ka ba! take out lang yan, ba’t ba andami mo ng sinasabi?”

  
  


“sorry, nainis lang talaga ako.”   
  


“maiba ako ah. nanliligaw ba ulit si sehun?”

  
  


unti-unti ng nawala ang inis sa mukha ni jongdae. 

“ewan ko don.”

  
  


“uyyy… sure ka bang ewan?”

  
  


“ihhh baekhyun naman ihhhh!!!!”   
  


“hahahaha! nanliligaw ba???”   
  


“ewan. siguro? oo?”

  
  


“ganda mo dyan ha. alam nating maraming naghahabol kay sehun pero ikaw pa rin ang tinitibok ng puso niya.”   
  


“as if naman wala ring naghahabol dyan sa cardo dalisay ng buhay mo, alyana.”   
  


“YUUUUCK! huwag mo nga akong tawaging alyana!!!”

  
  


nawala na agad ang inis ni jongdae at inaasar na si baekhyun.

  
  


“kumusta na pala kayo?”   
  


“same pa rin naman.”   
  


“kelan mo ba talagang balak sagutin si cardo?”   
  


“kailangan ba may plano talaga? gusto ko lang kasi sagutin siya kapag ramdam na ramdam ko na. yung hindi pinilit.”   
  


“so… mga ilang taon pa?”   
  


“hahaha! hindi ko alam… hindi natin alam. malay ko ba. baka mamaya? baka bukas? baka sa susunod na araw or sa isang taon pa.”

  
  


“hayyy. sana lang talaga kayang maghintay ni chanyeol sa’yo. ang tagal na rin ng dalawang taon, ano.”

  
  


“kung totoo nga yung pagmamahal niya sakin, maghihintay siya.”   
  


tumingin si jongdae sa kanya. “napapagod din ang tao maghintay, baek. ang gutom nga lumilipas, feelings pa kaya?”

  
  


tumango lang si baekhyun at hindi masyadong inintindi ang sinabi niya. “anyway, sabi pala ni chanyeol magpapagupit siya mamaya after class. nagpapasama sakin.”   
  


“di ka pa ba uuwi? diba may demo teaching pa tayo?”

  
  


“magpapasama lang daw talaga tapos ihahatid na ‘ko pauwi. kayo ni sehun, anong plano niyo?”   
  


“ihahatid niya ako pauwi, as always.”

  
  


naputol ang chikahan nila kasi pumasok na ang prof. “guys, we won’t be having our regular lecture today. we will be finalizing our schedule for your demo teaching which will take place… next week.” umupo ang prof nila sabay adjust ng suot na glasses. sabay-sabay na nagreklamo ang buong klase, pati na rin si jongdae at baekhyun.

  
  


“sir, can we reschedule it po since intrams naman?” ngumiti si baekhyun, halatang nagpapa-cute.

  
  


“i’m sorry, mr. byun but we’re running out of time since the sem’s about to end. and why do you want to reschedule it?”

  
  


natahimik nalang si baekhyun kasi ang selfish naman talaga ng reason niya. gusto niyang mag-reschedule kasi gusto niyang makita si chanyeol sa pageant. “unless you’re not yet ready?”

  
  


“i’m ready po sir. i’m always ready.”

  
  


“then okay. i’ll let you work on your topics today for the whole period. just approach me if you have any questions.”

  
  


baekhyun’s always been part of the dean’s list at candidate for a latin award siya. hindi lang halata most of the time but he’s an achiever at maayos na student.

  
  


“gusto mo bang mag-resched kasi gusto mong mapanood si chanyeol?”

  
  


tumango lang siya na nakatingin pa rin sa screen ng laptop niya. “sabay na sabay ba yung sched ng demo mo at ng pageant?”   
  


“parang.”

  
  


“eh di after ng demo mo, rekta ka na sa gym.”

  
  


“baka wala na akong abutan niyan. okay lang, alam naman na ni chanyeol. maiintindihan niya ‘yon.”

  
  


“ikaw ah. masyado ka na talagang nasanay na okay lang kay chanyeol lahat ng kondisyon mo.”

  
  


“hindi ko naman siya pinipilit.”   
  


“kahit na. hayyy nako, baekhyun.”

  
  


tumingin siya kay jongdae at hindi na ulit dumugtong si baekhyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


naka-upo na si chanyeol sa barber’s chair at kitang-kita niya si baekhyun sa reflection ng salamin.

  
  


sa loob ng dalawang taon, mas lumalim talaga ang pagsasamahan nila. akala nga ng lahat, sila na kasi yung galawan nila, parang magjowa na kaso, walang label, walang clear line kung ano nga.

  
  


kahit siya mismo, hindi niya alam kung paano niyang nakayanang maging loyal kay baekhyun for two years - na si baekhyun lang ang tanging minahal niya at inalayan ng panahon at dedikasyon. pero sa tuwing tinitingnan niya si baekhyun, naiisip niyang ang tanging gusto niya sa buhay ay alagaan ito.

  
  


“ano?” baekhyun mouthed.

  
  


umiling lang siya sabay iwas ng tingin. kahit sa simpleng pagsama lang nito sa tuwing magpapagupit siya, nararamdaman din ni chanyeol na importante rin siya kay baekhyun kahit papano. nagpang-abot ang tinginan nila sa salamin at napangiti si baekhyun.

  
  


“pogi ko na ba?”

  
  


umirap si baekhyun at umiwas ng tingin. sa totoo lang kasi, kinakabahan si baekhyun. nagsinungaling siya kay jongdae kanina. hindi alam ni chanyeol na sabay yung oras ng mismong demo teaching niya at mismong pageant at ang buong akala ni chanyeol, umaga yung schedule niya. hindi niya namalayang tapos na pala si chanyeol at nakatayo na ito sa tapat niya.

  
  


“lalim ng iniisip ah. ako ba yan?”   
  


“ha?”   
  


humarap si chanyeol sa salamin at chineck yung patilya niya. “kanina ka pa tahimik. gutom ka na ba?”

  
  


“hindi pa naman.”

  
  


“okay na ba itong gupit ko?”   
  


“lagi naman ganyan gupit mo eh. what’s new?”

  
  


“magbabayad lang ako tas hatid na kita sa inyo.”

  
  


“sige.”

  
  


habang nagbabayad si chanyeol, nagpa-practice na si baekhyun paano sasabihin kay chanyeol. “tara na?”   
  


nagulat si baekhyun. “sorry, nagulat ba kita?”

  
  


“hindi. tara?”

pinagbukas siya ni chanyeol ng pinto at lumabas na sila. “uy, may waffle time o. gusto mo? dalhan natin si mama?”

  
  


“deh, okay lang.”

  
  


“may problema ba, baek? kanina ka pa tahimik tapos ayaw mo ng waffle time…”

  
  


“i’m okay, chan. gusto ko lang umuwi na at para makabalik ka na ng campus since may practice ka pa.”

  
  


“sus, hindi pa yun nagsisimula for sure. kahit mag-date pa tayo ngayon, okay lang.”

  
  


“hindi, uuwi na ako at babalik ka na sa campus.”

nauna si baekhyun sa kanya hanggang makarating sila sa parking lot. hinintay ni baekhyun na ipagbukas siya ni chanyeol ng pinto pero medyo natagalan ito kasi may kausap ito sa phone. “yes, rep. pabalik na ‘ko… oo nga… sisipot ako, don’t worry… sige sige.”

  
  


nakatingin lang si baekhyun sa kanya.

  
  


“ay! sorry! sorry, baek. tumawag kasi si rep.”   
  


“okay lang. kaya ko naman buksan yung car door kaso naka-lock.”

  
  


inunlock ni chanyeol at agad naman pinagbukas ng pinto si baekhyun. inalalayan niya ito at tinakpan ang dulo ng pintuan para sure na hindi mabunggo si baekhyun. talagang kinakabahan na siya. “gusto mo bang mag drive-thru nalang tayo para may kainin ka pag-uwi?”

  
  


“hindi, huwag na. tara na, chan.”

  
  


“ayokong nagugutom ka lalo na’t ihahatid na kita pauwi. baka hindi na nagluto si mama ng dinner mo?”

  
  


“hindi naman ako nagugutom din.”   
  


“sure?”

  
  


“oo nga.”

  
  


pinaandar na ni chanyeol ang sasakyan at hindi na kinulit si baekhyun. sa loob din ng dalawang taon na nililigawan niya ito, alam niya na kelan at paano ito kakausapin kung wala sa mood. clearly, wala ito sa mood kaya tahimik lang siya.

sa buong byahe pauwi, hindi sila nag-usap at hinayaan lang ang tugtog ng radyo ang maging ingay. nakadungaw lang si baekhyun sa labas at si chanyeol naman ay padaplis-daplis ng tingin sa unusually tahimik na baekhyun. sa tagal niya ng hinahatid si baekhyun sa kanila, alam na ni chanyeol saan ang easiest way papunta sa kanila at a certain time of the day. kabisado niya na ang pasikot-sikot na kalye at kung saan lulusot ang aling daan.

  
  


he parked outside their gate and tinanggal agad ang seatbelt. bubuksan niya na sana ang pinto pero pinigilan siya ni baekhyun. 

  
  


it’s now or never, naisip ni baekhyun. “chan, teka lang. may sasabihin ako.”

  
  


“hmm?” umupo ng maayos si chanyeol at humarap sa kanya. hindi man halata pero kinakabahan din si chanyeol.

  
  


“may problema ba, baek? kanina ka pa tahimik, hindi ka naman ganito.”

  
  


tinanggal ni baekhyun ang seatbelt at humarap din sa kanya habang yakap ang bag niya. “kasi ano… chan…”   
  


“ano yun?” nilalaro ni chanyeol ang keychain ng susi ng sasakyan. kabado nga talaga siya.

  
  


“diba major demo ko na next week?”

tumango si chanyeol at sumandal sa pinto ng sasakyan.

  
  


“di ko pa nasasabi sa’yo pero ano… sa friday din ‘yun.”   
  


“o, anong problema don?”   
  


“hay chanyeol. friday din yung pageant mo.”

  
  


“friday ba?!”

  
  


binuksan ni baekhyun ang cellphone at pinakita sa kanya ang calendar.

  
  


“ay oo nga… paano yan…” huminga ng malalim si chanyeol at nalungkot bigla.

  
  


“baka hindi ko maabutan kasi ayaw sabihin ng prof namin anong oras magsisimula. pero sure akong sa friday.”   
  


“hindi na ba pwedeng i-move? or makipagpalitan ka ng sched?”

  
  


umiling si baekhyun sabay pout.

  
  
  


“intrams naman, diba? bakit sinabay ng prof mo?”   
  


“sayang daw kasi yung oras tas siniksik niya na kasi magtatapos na yung sem.”

  
  


“ano ba yan… nakakalungkot naman.”

  
  


“sorry.”

  
  


“deh, wag kang mag-sorry. hindi mo naman kasalanan. sayang nga lang kasi gusto kong andoon ka para gagalingan ko talaga.”   
  


“kahit hindi kita mapanood, galingan mo pa rin, ano ka ba.”

  
  


“ito ba dahilan bakit tahimik ka kanina?”   
  


tumango lang si baekhyun at sumandal na rin sa pinto ng sasakyan. “kinakabahan kasi ako baka magalit ka o magtampo.”   
  


“hindi naman magagalit. kelan ba ako nagalit sa’yo?”   
  


“pero kasi-”

  
  


“magagalit hindi, pero malulungkot lang talaga ako. nalulungkot na nga ako ngayon eh pero wala na tayong magagawa. sabi ko nga diba, unahin yung pag-aaral.” ngumiti si chanyeol pero halata sa mukha at mata niya na malungkot talaga siya.

  
  


“sorry, chan.” yumuko si baekhyun.

  
  


chanyeol reached for him and inayos ang buhok niya sabay angat ng baba. “o, ba’t ikaw na ang malungkot? hindi mo kasalanan, baek naiintindihan ko naman.”

  
  


tumango si baekhyun at nagtitigan lang sila. naputol lang ang moment ng mag-ring ulit ang phone ni chanyeol. “si rep.”   
  


“sagutin mo muna.”   
  


“ikaw, kelan mo ‘ko sasagutin?”   
  


“haha! loko ka. sige na, go, answer it.”

  
  


chanyeol pressed answer and tumingin na sa harap. “yes, rep… papunta na ‘ko… oo eh… yes, traffic talaga… ahh andyan na… sige. sige. bye.”

  
  


nag-ayos na ng gamit si baekhyun. “tara, hatid na kita sa loob.”   
  


“huwag na. andyan naman na o. bumalik ka na sa campus at late na late ka na.”

  
  


“sure?”   
  


“chanyeol naman, andyan na nga yung bahay o.”

  
  


“o sige. see you tomorrow?”

  
  


“siya nga pala, huwag mo na akong sunduin kapag late ka ng uuwi ngayon ah. alam kong wala kang pasok bukas ng umaga kaya wag ka na rin gumising ng maaga.”

  
  


“tingnan natin.”

  
  


“sige.”

  
  


bumaba na si baekhyun at ibinaba ni chanyeol ang bintana niya. hinintay niyang makapasok ng gate si baekhyun. “sige na, drive ka na.”   
  


“andito na ako by 9 ha.”

  
  


“huwag na nga sabiiii!” bumelat lang si chanyeol sabay busina at alis.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


halos tumakbo na si chanyeol papasok sa gym at naririnig niya na ang coordinator na nagsasalita through the mic. hinanap niya agad ang rep nila at kahit medyo hingal pa, kinalabit niya ito.

  
  
  


“o, park! buti naman nagpakita ka pa!”   
  


“sorry talaga, antagal kasi ng barbero eh. tapos na ba kayo?” napakamot siya ng batok at ngumiti.

  
  


“nasa kalagitnaan na.”   
  


“pano yan?”   
  


“tuturuan ka naman ng partner mo.”   
  


  
  


tinawag ng rep nila ang makaka-partner niya mula sa stage at busy naman si chanyeol kakatingin sa mga naglalakad na contestants sa stage. “chan, this is rose. transferee. siya ang napili naming pambato natin kasama mo.”

  
  


“uy hello. chanyeol nga pala.” he waved at her at ngumiti naman si rose sa kanya.

  
  


“sige na akyat na kayo. rose, ikaw na bahalang magturo kay chanyeol sa blocking ah.”

  
  


“sure po.”

  
  


naunang umakyat si rose sa stage. “uy chanyeol, mag-sorry ka kay rose. pinagalitan yan ng coordinator kanina kasi walang partner.”   
  


“hala. talaga?! sige. sorry na rin at natagalan ako.”   
  


“last mo na ‘to.”   
  


napakamot ulit ng ulo si chanyeol sabay nagmadaling umakyat sa stage. “uy… rose… rose, tama?”

  
  


“ano?” iritang sagot ni rose sabay taas ng isang kilay.

  
  


“sabi ni rep, pinagalitan ka raw kanina kasi wala ako… sorry.”

  
  


“pwede mo naman kasing sabihing ayaw mo naman dito. napahiya pa tuloy ako.”

  
  


“hindi naman sa ayaw ko, na-late lang talaga. sorry na nga.”   
  


“excuse me? ikaw pa ang galit eh ikaw na nga ang late.”

  
  


pumasok sila sa backstage at nagsimula ng pumila ulit para sa entrance nila. “paglabas mo sa stage, direcho tayo sa gitna, pose tapos hiwalay.”   
  


“okay, okay. gets. sorry na ulit miss rose ah.”   
  


umirap lang si rose sa kanya. “ayaw ko sanang magta-trabaho tayong magkagalit. sorry.”   
  


“hay sige na nga. buti nalang pogi ka.”

  
  


“ano?” nakaramdam siya ng hiya.

  
  


“wala. sabi ko buti nalang pogi ka.” pinwesto ni rose ang kamay ni chanyeol sabay link ng arms 

nila.

  
  


“required ba to?” halatang nagulat si chanyeol.

  
  


“hindi pero dagdag points na ‘to for sure.”   
  


“ha? may judges na ba eh nagpa-practice pa lang tayo.”   
  


“shh. sumabay ka nalang.” naguluhan si chanyeol pero kasi nga hindi niya nasimulan ang practice, he went it.

  
  


paglabas nilang dalawa, naghiyawan lahat at ngumiti naman si rose. “sabi sa’yo diba, magugustuhan nila.” bulong nito.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ INTRAMS WEEK  _

limang araw nalang at mr. and ms. intramurals na. 

limang araw nalang din at magde-demo na si baekhyun.

  
  


dahil intrams week na rin, obviously, cancelled lahat ng lectures at classes but students are obliged to join sports or cheer for their favorite team. may mga naka set-up ring booths from different orgs and clubs. but because busy sila baekhyun, hindi na nagparticipate ang club nilang music guild sa pag set-up ng booth. nakatambay silang apat - baekhyun, jongdae, chanyeol, and sehun sa isang kiosk.

  
  


“baek, awat na muna, please. ang sakit na ng utak ko kakaisip ano pang magandang gawin sa demo.” jongdae checked his watch. “nood muna tayo ng basketball. i heard maglalaro yung crush nating engineering student.”

  
  


napatingin saglit si baekhyun kay jongdae dahil focused ito sa paggawa ng slides. “sino?” si chanyeol ang sumagot.

  
  


"wala. wala lang 'yon."

  
  


"di nga. seryoso, gusto ko rin makilala kasi may mga tropa rin naman ako sa engineering.”

  
  


hindi na sumagot si baekhyun at nag-focus sa pag-type.

  
  


“huy. sino nga?” pinipindot ni chanyeol ang balikat niya.

  
  


“ano ba, chanyeol. ang kulit ha. kapag sasabihin ko naman magseselos ka.”   
  


“hahaha! hindi mo pa nga sinasabi eh.”

  
  


“si jongin.” 

  
  


napaisip si chanyeol. “eh kasama ko rin sa pageant yun ah.”   
  


“WAIT. SIYA BA REPRESENTATIVE NG ENGINEERING?!” gulat na gulat si jongdae.

  
  


“oo, magkasama kami sa practice so bakit siya maglalaro ng basketball, diba?”

  
  


“sus, sinasabi mo lang ‘yan para hindi na kami manood ni jongdae.” bumalik si pagta-type si baekhyun.

  
  


“kahit pigilan ko pa kayo ni jongdae ngayon, for sure manonood naman kayo ng pageant.”

  
  


“tama.” sumagot si sehun na kanina pa naglalaro ng COD sa phone.

  
  
  


tumigil sa pagta-type si baekhyun at humarap kay chanyeol. “chan, alam mo namang hindi ko pa alam kung makakanood ako, diba? sinabi ko na yun sa’yo.”   
  


“nagbabaka-sakali pa rin po.” ngumiti si chanyeol sa kanya at ginulo ang buhok niya.

  
  


“sorry ulit.”   
  


“wala kang kasalanan, bakit nagso-sorry?” chanyeol lovingly caressed his cheek and smiled at him.

  
  


sehun cleared his throat to break their moment.

  
  


“inggitero.” bulong ni chanyeol.

  
  


“anong gusto niyong meryenda? bibili kami ni jongdae.”   
  


“ha? bibili pala tayo?”

  
  


“tara na. libre kita.”   
  


“ha? bakit? anong meron?” gulong-gulo si jongdae pero tumayo pa rin ito.

  
  


“wala naman. mahal kasi kita.”

  
  


“luh, nambibigla ka naman, sehun oh ha.”

  
  


sehun wiggled his brows at nagpigil ng ngiti.

  
  


“SANA ALL, MAHAL!” napasigaw si chanyeol sabay unat ng katawan.

  
  


“nagpaparinig ka?!” tumaas ang kilay ni baekhyun.

  
  


“hehe! hindi naman… tara? kain muna tayo?”

  
  


“hindi ko pa tapos ‘to. sige na, mauna na kayo.”   
  


“pahinga rin, baekhyun, ano ka ba. tara na.” niligpit na agad ni jongdae ang mga gamit niya.

  
  


“baek, tutulungan naman kita mamaya after natin kumain. hindi ka pa nagpapahinga simula kanina. tara na. please?” tumayo na si chanyeol at tumingin sa kanya.

  
  


huminga siya ng malalim at isinara ang laptop. “diba magpa-practice ka pa mamaya?”   
  


“oo.”   
  


“paano mo ako matutulungan niyan?”

  
  


“sus. kaya yan. tara na.” kinuha ni chanyeol ang bag niya at ang iba pa niyang gamit.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nakapwesto ang mga booths pati na rin ang food stalls sa isang malaking field at doon sila pumunta. “anong gusto mong kainin?” tanong ni sehun kay jongdae.

  
  


“hmmm… ikaw.”   
  


natigil si baekhyun at tumingin kay jongdae.

  
  
  


“ikaw. ikaw bahala.”

  
  


nakahinga naman ng maayos si sehun at halatang nagpigil ng hininga.

  
  


“ikaw jongdae, umayos ka ah.” bulong ni baekhyun.

  
  


“inaasar ko lang! ikaw naman… pa-virgin.”   
  


“hahaha! potacca.”   
  


naghiwalay silang apat, syempre, si jongdae at sehun ang magkasama habang si chanyeol at baekhyun naman, naglakad papunta sa nagbebenta ng cotton candy. “gusto mo ba? bibilhan kita.”   
  


tumango lang si baekhyun habang nagtitingin sa iba pang binebenta. may nakita siyang nagbebenta ng bracelet kaya nilapitan niya.

  
  


“hello po. bili na po kayo.”   
  


“hello! anong club niyo? ang cute naman ng bracelets.”

  
  


“nature watcher po.”

  
  


“ahh. pwede bang magpalagay ng name dito?” kumuha siya ng dalawa at ibinigay sa nagbebenta.

  
  


“sure. ano po bang ilalagay? paki-sulat nalang po sa papel dyan.” kumuha ng isang papel si baekhyun at may isinulat na dalawang pangalan. nakangiti siya habang sinusulat ito at di mapigilang ma-excite sa plano niya.

  
  


“psst! nu yan?”

  
  


“wala!” mabilis niyang tinago ang papel at walang nagawa si chanyeol kasi marami siyang bitbit.

  
  


“binilhan kita ng maraming cream-o kasi may discount daw tapos mango shake tapos cotton candy. may gusto ka pa ba?”

  
  


“ikaw.” pabulong na sagot ni baekhyun habang nagsusulat sa papel.

  
  


“isaw? gusto mo ng isaw?”

  
  


“hmm.”

  
  


“sige, bili lang ako.” nilapag ni chanyeol sa isang mesa sa tapat ng booth yung mga pagkain at umalis. sinigurado ni baekhyun na nakalayo na si chanyeol bago niya itinuloy ang pagsusulat ng mga pangalan. ibibigay na sana niya sa nagbabantay ng biglang may sumingit.

  
  


“hi! uhm, meron ba kayong for girl and boy?”

  
  


huminga siya ng malalim at hinintay nalang na matapos ang sumingit.

  
  


“ahh. lahat po ng designs namin, unisex. pili lang po kayo.”

  
  


ngumiti yung babaeng sumingit at sabay na namili kasama ng mga barkada niya. “miss, ito na yung ipapalagay kong pangalan.”

  
  


“chanyeol and baekhyun?” binasa ng babae.

  
  


“yeah, that’s right.”

  
  


napatigil yung namimili ng bracelet sa gilid niya at tumingin sa barkada niya.

  
  


“isang chanyeol lang naman ang andito sa uni, diba?”

  
  


“sa pagkakaalam ko, oo.”

  
  


sabay tumingin silang lahat kay baekhyun. “yes?” nagtanong si baekhyun dahil halatang nakatingin sila sa kanya.

  
  


“chanyeol ba ipapalagay mong pangalan? why? do you have a crush on him?” 

  
  


pinigilan niyang matawa at baka mapahiya lang yung babaeng nagtanong. “uhh… actually…”

  
  


“nevermind, baka ka-pangalan niya lang talaga.”   
  


“sino?”   
  


“yung partner ko kasi sa mr. and ms. intramurals, chanyeol din ang pangalan. i was planning on getting us matching bracelets kasi it would be cute.” halatang kinikilig ang babae habang nagsasalita.

  
  


“ahh. cute nga. anong course niyo if you don’t mind me asking?”   
  


“crim.” ngumiti sa kanya ang babae at iniabot sa tiga-gawa ng bracelet ang mga napili niya.

  
  


tama nga, iisang chanyeol lang ang tinutukoy nila. habang naghihintay si baekhyun na matapos ang pinagawa ng sumingit na babae, dumating si chanyeol.

  
  


“hindi ka pa ba tapos?”   
  


“may hinihintay lang.” ngumiti lang si baekhyun.

  
  


“uy, chanyeol! glad to see you here!”

  
  


“uy!” ngumiti lang si chanyeol at medyo napahiya ang babae kasi di niya masyadong kinausap. 

  
  


hinarap niya si baekhyun. “upo tayo? anong gusto mong unahin? hmm?” para siyang nagtatanong sa bata.

  
  


“balik nalang tayo sa kiosk? tapusin ko na yung materials ko.”   
  


“sige, doon nalang tayo kumain.”

  
  


“ayaw mo bang mag-paalam man lang sa partner mo sa pageant?”   
  


“ha?”   
  


“diba siya partner mo sa pageant?”

  
  


“ahh. oo, si rose.”   
  


“bakit di mo masyadong pinansin? parang

napahiya tuloy.”   
  


“di naman kami close.”   
  


“weh? baka nahihiya ka lang kasi ako kasama mo.”

  
  


“ha? bakit naman ako mahihiya at bakit kita ikahihiya? gusto mo bang ipakilala ko pa kayo?”

  
  


“nako, huwag na.”   
  


“hindiii. baka mapanatag ka at hindi ka magselos.”   
  


“hahaha! kapal ah!”

  
  


lumapit si chanyeol kay rose. “rose, si baekhyun nga pala.”   
  


tumango lang si baekhyun sabay ngiti.

  
  


“bestfriends kayo? hi, baekhyun! nice to meet you! i’m rose. chanyeol’s partner.” nakipag-beso siya agad at naging awkward naman ito for baekhyun.   
  


“...sa pageant. nice to meet you, too.” nilinaw agad ni baekhyun.

  
  


“ahh oo, sa pageant.”   
  


“sige, balik lang kami sa kiosks. tutulungan po 

kasi si baekhyun.”   
  


“sige. see you later, partner!”   
  


“sige, see you!”   
  


“ay, wait wait wait. eto, i made pagawa matching bracelets for us.” isinuot agad ni rose ang bracelet kay chanyeol at umiwas naman ng tingin si baekhyun.

  
  


“may pupuntahan lang ako saglit, chan.” bumalik si baekhyun sa stall ng nature watcher’s club.

  
  


“miss, huwag mo na pala ituloy yung bracelets.”   
  


“sayang naman po. bakit? siya nga pala, may nagpagawa rin ng chanyeol kanina pero iba po yung kasama.”   
  


“oo nga, nakita ko. okay lang. next time nalang.”   
“naisulat ko na po kasi eh bawal na pong i-cancel.”   
  


“oh. okay. sige. pero may iba pa ba kayong design?”

  
  


“may mga beads po kami instead na isulat. pwede po yung beaded letters.”   
  


“patingin?”

  
  


nagbigay ng sample yung tiga-gawa at napangiti si baekhyun.

  
  
  


“mas maganda nga ‘yan. sige ‘yan na. balikan ko nalang ah.”   
  


“bukas na po or sa isang araw kasi medyo marami pang nagpapagawa.”

  
  


“sige, pwede. ayan, bayaran ko na.” nag-abot ng bayad si baekhyun at umalis na.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nag-park na si chanyeol sa labas ng bahay ni baekhyun at nahikab.

  
  


“sabi na kasi huwag mo na akong hinatid. ayan, antok na antok ka na.”

  
  


“ang antok, kaya pang pigilan pero hindi ko kakayanin kung may mangyayari sa’yo pauwi.”   
  


“kala mo naman first time kong uuwi mag-isa. sus. gusto mo lang talaga akong makasama.”   
  


“hanggang hindi pa ‘ko gumagraduate, syempre, mas gugustuhin ko talagang ikaw ang kasama.” nahikab siya ulit.

  
  


“sige na, bababa na ‘ko para makauwi ka na at makatulog na.”

  
  


“usap tayo sa phone pauwi para hindi ako makatulog, please?”   
  


“okay, tawagan kita agad pagkapasok ko.” tinanggal na ni baekhyun ang seatbelt at ginawa rin ito ni chanyeol. hinatid niya si baekhyun sa front door nila kasi marami siyang bitbit.

  
  


“tulog na ba sila mama?”   
  


sumilip si baekhyun hagdanan. “oo, naka-off na yung ilaw nila.”   
  


napangiti si chanyeol. “dito na rin kaya ako matulog?”

  
  


“hahaha! as much as gusto ko para hindi ka antukin sa daan, magagalit si papa kapag nalaman niyang dito ka natulog.”   
  


“bakit magagalit eh tropa kami non?”   
  


“ayyy chanyeol ang kulit ah.”

  
  


“hehe! joke lang! sige na, aalis na ‘ko. tawagan mo ‘ko ha.”

  
  


“hmm.”

  
  


hinintay ni baekhyun na makasakay ng sasakyan si chanyeol. “chan?”

  
  


“po?”

  
  


“sasabihin mo naman sakin diba kung ayaw mo na?”   
  


“ayaw ang alin?”   
  


“ayaw mo na sakin.”

  
  


“ngayon pa ba aayaw?”

  
  


nagulat si baekhyun sa sagot kasi hindi yun ang inaasahan niya. “sinasabi ko lang naman. kung napapagod ka na, sabihin mo lang din.”

  
  


nahikab ulit si chanyeol at tumango. mas lalong naging malungkot si baekhyun. “sige na, drive na. ingat ka ha.”   
  


“opo. tawagan mo ‘ko.”

  
  


“okay.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


araw-araw, sinisikap talaga ni chanyeol na samahan o tulungan si baekhyun sa materials niya. kahit gipit sa oras o kaya antok pa, go agad kapag sinabi ni baekhyun na, “chan, san ka? need ko ng kasama.” o di kaya, “chan, may ipapa-help ako. okay lang ba?”

nakakatulog na nga siya minsan pero para sa kanya, kahit tabihan niya lang si baekhyun, okay na. pagod talaga siya pero di siya nagrereklamo kasi gusto niya. gusto niyang patunayan kay baekhyun na kaya niya. at gusto niyang malaman ni baekhyun na kaya niyang tiisin yung pagod kasi mahal niya ito.

nadatnan ni jongdae at sehun si baekhyun na aligaga sa materials niya. “san ba si pareng chanyeol ba’t mag-isa ka?” may kinuhang papel si sehun sa sahig at binigay kay baekhyun.

  
  


“ayun.” ngumuso si baekhyun at itinuro ang natutulog na chanyeol sa sahig.

  
  


lumingon si sehun at natawa. “kanina pa ba ‘yan natutulog?”

  
  


“mga isang oras na rin.”   
  


“akala ko ba tutulungan ka niya?” umupo si sehun sa tabi niya at kumuha na rin ng gunting.

  
  


“akala ko rin. hehe. pero hayaan mo na, pagod ata sa practice ng pageant.”

  
  


tumabi na rin si jongdae sa kanya at nagbukas ng laptop. “baka naman pinipilit mong tulungan ka ah.”   
  


“hoy grabe ka sa ‘kin, jongdae. sinabi ko nga sa kanya diba na kahit huwag na kasi alam kong may practice pa tapos may final paper pa sila.”

  
  


“kawawa nga yan sa klase kasi napapagalitan lagi.”   
  


“bakit?” nalungkot bigla si baekhyun.

  
  


“best in tulog yan eh.”

  
  


napabuntong-hininga si baekhyun at napatingin sa himbing na himbing na chanyeol. “kawawa naman.”

  
  


marami tuloy siyang naiisip at isa na don ang isang desisyong hindi niya aakalaing gagawin niya agad-agad. nagising si chanyeol sa isang tawag at napaupo ito agad. “po? andito ako sa campus… ngayon na?... akala ko ba mamayang 7 pa yung practice?...”

  
  


nakita niyang napahilamos ng mukha si chanyeol. “sige, sige… baba na ‘ko.”

  
  


huminga siya ng malalim at tumingin sa kanilang tatlo sabay tayo. “punta na muna ako sa gym, may practice daw kami ngayon.”   
  


“sabi mo, 7 pa?”   
  


“yun na nga eh. kelangan daw kasing mag double time. pre, yung part ko sa final paper, send ko nalang mamayang gabi pagka-uwi ko. okay lang ba?”

  
  


“okay lang pre. sabi naman ni sir garcia, bawi nalang tayo sa ojt at practical exam.”   
  


“bakit babawi? bagsak ba?” nag-alala lalo si baekhyun.

  
  


“hindi ah. pero baka papunta na ron.” natawa si sehun at binatukan naman siya ni chanyeol.

  
  


“baek, ihahatid pa rin kita pauwi ah. hintayin mo nalang ako sa may gym mamaya. alis na ‘ko. kumain ka ng dinner ha. se, dae, kayo na muna bahala.” hinalikan siya ni chanyeol sa tuktok ng ulo at nagmadaling lumabas ng classroom.

  
  


pagkalabas niya ng classroom, tumingin si jongdae kay baekhyun. “okay ka lang ba? ba’t naiiyak ka?”

  
  


“ha? wala. wala lang ‘to.”

  
  


ngumiti si baekhyun pero deep inside, alam niya na at may desisyon na siya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


konti nalang at matatapos na ni baekhyun ang isang part ng material niya. konting edit nalang at pwede na siyang mag-move on sa susunod na gagawin. habang hinihintay niyang matapos si chanyeol sa practice, nauna na siya sa sasakyan at doon tinapos ang ginagawa. he checked the time, it’s almost nine in the evening. naririnig niya pa rin ang instructions ng floor director through the microphone at halos memorize niya na ang mga kantang ginagamit nila pang-rampa. kapag naririnig niyang tinatawag ang pangalan ni chanyeol, di niya maiwasang maging proud pero kapag naiisip niyang magkadikit sila ni rose, napapa-irap nalang siya.

he decided to focus on working and let the time pass. buti nalang, may stash ng cream-o si chanyeol at hindi siya nagugutom.

11:10pm.

  
  


kumatok si chanyeol sa bintana ni baekhyun at nagulat ito kaya nagising. nakatulog na pala siya kakahintay. binuksan niya ang pinto at sumakay agad si chanyeol sabay unat ng katawan.

  
  


“sorry, sana pala hinatid na muna kita bago kami bumalik sa practice.”

  
  


“okay lang. tara, uwi na tayo. diba may ipapasa ka pang paper kay sehun?”   
  


“shit! oo nga!” pinaandar agad ni chanyeol ang sasakyan at kumaripas palabas ng parking.

  
  


hindi na sila nag-usap. wala yung dating sigla ng usapan nila sa tuwing pauwi na galing uni. wala na yung kamustahan nila at kwentuhan kahit halos buong araw namang magkausap sa text. wala yung kantahan nila sa tuwing may kantang pinapatugtog sa radyo na alam nilang dalawa. wala yung chismisan nila sa mga latest happenings sa school at wala rin kahit yung simpleng harutan nilang dalawa. ang tahimik nila at mas lalong naging desidido si baekhyun sa sasabihin niya.

  
  


nakababa na siya ng sasakyan at sumunod si chanyeol. “baek? okay lang ba kung hindi na muna kita sunduin bukas ng umaga? baka kasi late akong magising.”

  
  


“chan… about that…” humarap si baekhyun sa kanya at napatigil naman sa paglalaro ng susi ng sasakyan si chanyeol.

  
  


“yes? bakit?”

  
  


“i think it’s time na magpahinga na muna tayo.”

  
  


“oo nga, dapat magpahinga ka na pagpasok mo 

ng bahay.”   
  


“no, i mean… we should stop whatever this is and mag-focus muna sa dapat i-prioritize.”

  
  


“ha?” naka-kunot ang noo ni chanyeol at hindi niya nagugustuhan yung pakiramdam niya.

  
  


“alam kong mahirap ito at malaki ang adjustment na gagawin natin…”   
  


“baek… huwag, please.”   
  


“chan, sorry pero nakokonsensya na ako sa tuwing nakikita kang pagod, antok, nahihirapan kasi gusto mo lang akong tulungan.”

  
  


“hindi mo naman ako pinipilit… gusto ko naman, baek.”   
  


“alam ko. alam ko naman yan. pero mas mabuti kasi kapag naka-focus na muna tayo sa mga mahahalagang bagay.”   
  


“mahalaga ka sakin.”   
  


nagpigil na ng luha si baekhyun kasi nasasaktan din siya. pero kailangan. kailangan niyang gawin. “hindi na ito tama, chan. maiintindihan ko kung magagalit ka sakin pero kailangan mo rin ito.”

  
  


hindi sumagot si chanyeol at nakayuko nalang.

  
  


“chan. sorry. tigil ka na.”   
  


umiling si chanyeol. “ngayon pa ba, baek? ngayon pa ba na ang lalim na ng nararamdaman ko sa’yo? at bakit ikaw lang nagdesisyon agad? bakit parang matagal mo ng gustong sabihin ‘to? parang ang unfair naman, baek?”

  
  


naiyak si baekhyun. galit siya sa sarili pero mas nanaig ang awa niya kay chanyeol. “kahit kasi hindi mo sabihin, alam kong napapagod ka na, chan. at naiintindihan ko. gusto ko lang na mabawasan ang inaalala mo para hindi ka na masyadong pagod at hindi ka na aligaga lagi.”

  
  


“ayoko. ayoko, baek. kaya ko pa.”   
  


“ayokong dumating ang panahon na sobrang mapagod ka at kamuhian mo na ako, chan. sana maintindihan mo na ginagawa ko ito para sa’yo rin.”   
  


“chanyeol. ilang beses na kitang nakitang nakakatulog kahit saan, lagi kang late, hindi mo na mabigyan ng oras ang requirements mo kasi lagi kang nakasunod sa ‘kin. inuuna mo ako kesa sarili mo at masama ‘yon. kahit pagsabihan naman kita o ni sehun, hindi ka makikinig.”

  
  


“baek.”   
  


“kaya ko ‘to ginagawa para matauhan ka rin, 

chan. mali na ‘to. kaya pinapatigil na kita.”

  
  


tumingin si chanyeol sa kanya at nangingilid na ang mga luha. “pwede bang isang araw lang kitang hindi makausap? taman naman na siguro ‘yon para magtanda ako at makatulog ng maayos? sige na, baek? isang araw lang, please?”

  
  


umiling si baekhyun.

  
  


“pwede bang hindi na muna ako tumigil magmahal? mahal na mahal na kasi kita, baek.” kinuha ni chanyeol ang mga kamay niya at hinalikan ito.

nalusaw ang puso ni baekhyun pero naaawa talaga siya kay chanyeol. kung babawiin niya ang desisyon, awa ang nanaig, hindi yung kagustuhang maging sila. “chan. pasensya na talaga.”

  
  


naiyak na si chanyeol ng tuluyan. “ _ mahal kita _ .”

  
  


“please, chan. tigil na.”   
  


tumingin si chanyeol sa kanya. “gusto mo ba talagang tumigil na ‘ko?” 

  
  


matagal bago siya nakasagot.

  
  


“sabihin mo yung totoo, baek, please.”

  
  


ipit man ang dila, nagpipigil man ng nararamdaman, salungat man ang gustong isagot… tumango siya.

  
  


yun ang naging sign ni chanyeol para pakawalan ang mga kamay ni baekhyun. “alam mo namang isang sabi mo lang, sumusunod agad ako. isang please lang, nakukuha mo agad ang gusto mo. kaya sige. okay. kasi gusto mo, hihinto na ako. pero baek, huwag mo sanang mamasamain kung hindi ko kayang itigil agad ang nararamdaman ko sa’yo. mahirap mag move-on kasi hindi naman naging tayo pero ikaw na ang tinuturing kong boyfriend.”

  
  


tumango si baekhyun at nagpahid ng luha.

  
  


“wala na ba talaga akong chance?”   
  


“magpahinga ka ng maayos, chan. matulog ka ng 

tama at huwag kang magpupuyat. gawin mo ng maayos ang mga requirements mo para maging proud si mama sa’yo. gusto kong gumraduate ka on time.”   
  


“pero sana kasama kita sa araw na ‘yon, baek.”

“hindi natin alam ang panahon, chan. sa ngayon, ayusin na muna natin sarili natin.”

  
  


huminga ng malalim si chanyeol at tumango. “thank you, baek. thank you kasi kahit ngayon, concerned ka pa rin sakin.”   
  


“sana balang araw maintindihan mo na para rin sa atin itong ginawa ko, chan. thank you. sa lahat-lahat.” he held chanyeol’s cheek and chanyeol closed his eyes.

  
  


baekhyun is his almost lover. almost pero mahal na mahal niya.

  
  


hindi niya na mapigilan ang luha kaya umalis na siya bago pa man bumuhos ang mga luha niya. 

  
  


baekhyun waited until hindi niya na makita ang sasakyan ni chanyeol. pumasok siya ng bahay at tuluyang umiyak.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


magang-maga ang mata ni chanyeol at naka-shade siyang pumasok sa lecture ng OJT subject nila. tumabi siya kay sehun at agad na tumalukbong sa desk ng upuan niya.

  
  


“psst. huy. umayos ka nga, papagalitan ka na naman.”   
  


“hmm.”

  
  


“at bakit naka-shades ka?”   
  


bahagyang tinaggal ni chanyeol ang shades at ibinalik din agad.

  
  


“kinagat ba ng langgam mata mo???” bulong ni sehun. 

  
  


umiling lang siya at pinilit ang sarili na makinig sa lecture. he opened his phone, sinilip kung may text ba galing kay baekhyun. 

  
  


syempre, wala.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nakatunganga si baekhyun habang nakaharap sa laptop niya.

  
  


“huy! biyernes santo ba? bakit ang lungkot-lungkot ng mukha mo?” tumabi si jongdae sa kanya at nilapag ang demo materials niya.

  
  


humarap siya kay jongdae at nagsimulang umiyak. “HUY!!! bakit ka umiiyak?!?!?!” napalakas ata ang sigaw ni jongdae kaya napatingin ang mga tao sa kanila.

  
  


mabilis niya namang niyakap ang ulo ni baekhyun at hinayaan na umiyak ito. “pagod ka ba? gusto mo bang magpahinga muna? may masakit ba sa’yo?”   
  


umiling lang ito at nagpatuloy sa pag-iyak. “may nangyari sa bahay niyo?”

  
  


umiling siya at kinuha ang inaabot na tissue ni jongdae. “si chan- si chanyeol kasi.” humagulhol na naman siya.

  
  


“o, bakit? diba magkasama kayo kagabi?”

  
  


tumango siya at nagpahid ng luha. “sinabi ko na tumigil na siya.”   
  


“sa? pageant? nagselos ka ba sa partner niya? bakit ka nagseselos eh di naman kayo?”

  
  


natawa si baekhyun ng konti at umiling. “hindi. hindi yun. pinatigil ko na siya sa panliligaw sa akin.”   
  


“oh… so… wait… wala na talaga kahit friendship, wala na?”   
  


“ewan, hindi ko alam pero hindi na kami nag-usap since kagabi after niya ako hinatid.”

  
  


“teka, bakit humantong sa ganito? okay pa naman kayo kahapon, diba?” jongdae gave him his water bottle at uminom muna siya ng tubig bago nagsimulang magsalita.

  
  


“kasi… nakita ko na napapagod na siya kakasunod sakin. ayokong nakikita siyang nahihirapan dahil sakin. alam mo namang graduating siya, may OJT pa, may pageant pa, tapos ako. alam kong ang haba ng buhok ko sa part na yan pero kasi mali na eh. nakikita kong nahihirapan na siya araw-araw kaya pinatigil ko na. one less iintindihin.”

  
  


napangiwi ng bibig si jongdae at halatang hindi niya nagustuhan ang sagot ni baekhyun.   
“alam mo, baek. naiintindihan kita. gets ko yung points mo pero parang may mali?”

  
  


“talaga? sige nga. sabihin mo sakin.”

  
  


huminga ng malalim si jongdae at umupo ng maayos. “una, nagdesisyon ka agad-agad.”   
  


“hindi pa ba enough yung nakikita mo siyang natutulog sa sahig sa pagod?”   
  


“shh. wait lang.”   
  


“okay, sorry.”   
  


“pangalawa, narinig mo ba siyang nag-reklamo na 

pagod na siya kakahabol sa’yo?”

  
  


umiling si baekhyun.

  
  


“ayan. nag-desisyon ka agad.”   
  


“okay.”   
  


“pangatlo, sa tingin mo sa desisyon mong patigilin siya sa panliligaw sa’yo, eh gagaan ang pakiramdam niya at hindi siya mapapagod lalo? baek, ang pagod, hindi lang physical. mas lalong mabigat sa katawan ang emotional side ng kapaguran. for sure hindi nakatulog si chanyeol kakaisip kung san siya nagkulang sa’yo. nakasama ko kayo sa lahat ng taon na sinusuyo ka ng tao at hindi talaga nagbago ang treatment niya sa’yo. nagbago man, mas lumalim yung pagmamahal niya sa’yo.”

  
  


nakatingin sa malayo si baekhyun at napapaisip sa mga sinasabi ni jongdae. “sobrang gets kita na naaawa ka kay chanyeol kasi marami siyang ginagawa at inaasikaso pero nakita mo ba siyang nakasimangot habang kaharap ka? jusko baek, kulang nalang mapunit labi niya kakangiti kapag ikaw kasama.”

  
  


“hindi mo kasi nakikita kapag inaantok siya at mapungay na ang mata kasi kulang sa tulog.”   
  


“pero nagreklamo ba?”   
  


“hindi.”   
  


pinatong ni jongdae ang kamay niya sa mga kamay ni baekhyun. “baekhyun, napapagod talaga ang tao. normal yun. nasa sa’yo na kung saan ang paglalaanan mo ng energy mo sa pang araw-araw. for chanyeol, sure akong napagod yun kakatulong sa’yo pero kasiyahan niya rin ang makasama ka at tulungan ka kaya hindi niya ramdam ang pagod when it comes to you. gets mo ba? or nagmamagaling nalang ako dito? ano?”

  
  


tumingin si baekhyun sa kanya at ngumiti ng bahagya. “gets.”   
  


“and for you to just let him stop? ng ganon-ganon nalang? you sound so ungrateful.”   
  


“at least im not selfish?”   
  


“no, you kinda are selfish. pinatigil mo siya kasi di mo kayang nakikita siyang nahihirapan dahil sa’yo. mapapanatag ka kasi di na siya pagod dahil sa’yo pero hindi mo inisip yung mararamdaman niya.”

  
  


“fuck... i fucked up, no?”

  
  


tumango ng mabilis si jongdae. “dapat nga nagpapasalamat ka kasi may isang chanyeol sa buhay mo na handang hatiin ang oras para makasama ka at tulungan ka. it’s not easy but he always tries his best.”

  
  


napatakip ng mukha si baekhyun at huminga ng malalim.

  
  


he fucked up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nasa jollibee drive-thru si chanyeol at sehun at sila na ang susunod sa pila. “anong order mo?” tanong ni chanyeol habang binubuksan ang bintana.

  
  


“yun pa rin. dalawang order, dalhan ko na si jongdae.”

  
  


“sana all.”

  
  


“teka, ‘di mo pa kinukwento kung bakit maga mata mo… at bakit di natin kasama si baekhyun ngayon? ngayon ko lang din narealize na nasa front seat ako… unless… wait. pre, nag-break ba kayo???”

  
  


“ha. as if naman may ibe-break. wala. binasted na ako. tigil na raw ako.”   
  


“WTF? ba’t biglaan?!”

  
  


“ayaw niya raw makita akong nahihirapan. teka nga lang.” kinuha niya ang orders nila at iniabot kay sehun sabay drive papunta sa isang parking space. 

  
  


“binasted ka like sinabi niya talagang hindi kita mahal, umalis ka na sa harap ko shit?”   
  


natawa si chanyeol pero malungkot pa rin ang mga mata niya. “hindi naman ganyan exactly pero sinabi niyang naaawa siya sa akin kasi nakikita niyang pagod na ako araw-araw. naisip niya siguro na napapagod ako sa kanya. hindi niya alam, siya yung lakas ko.”

  
  


“tangina naman oo.”   
  


“tangina talaga. ewan ko na pre. alam mo namang taga-sunod lang ako sa gusto niya. gusto niyang tumigil na ako kahit ayaw ko, gagawin ko. ganyan ko siya ka mahal.”

  
  


“hindi, ganyan ka ka-tanga.”

  
  


“gago.”   
  


“deh, seryoso.” sehun punched the straw at uminom ng pineapple juice. nilagay niya ang juice sa cup holder at itinaas ang isang paa sa upuan.

  
  


“ganito kasi, pre… siguro nakita ni baekhyun na 

pinababayaan mo na yung sarili mo. hindi niya naman makikita na siya ang lakas mo eh. dapat maramdaman niya. siguro ginawa niya yun at nagdesisyon siya ng ganon kasi he wants what’s best for you. sa ngayon, hindi ang kabaliwan mo siya. baka gusto niya ayusin mo sarili mo. mahalin mo sarili mo.”

  
  


“mahal ko naman sarili ko ah.”   
  


“pero mas mahal mo siya?”   
  


tumango si chanyeol.

  
  


“mali. maling-mali ‘yan.”

  
  


“pero bakit sumuko siya agad? pwede niya namang sabihin sakin ‘yan na “hoy chanyeol ayusin mo sarili mo!” maniniwala naman ako, gagawin ko naman. hindi yung ganito, yung kailangan wala na talaga. nag-desisyon siya kaagad eh.”

  
  


“ha? so titigil ka na? hihinto ka na sa panliligaw mo?”   
  


“sabi niya eh.”   
  


binatukan ni sehun si chanyeol at muntik na itong mauntog sa steering wheel. “BAKIT KA NANANAKIT?!”

  
  


“ginigising lang kita, gago! hoy! MAHAL MO BA O HINDI?!”

  
  


“MAHAL! mahal na mahal na mahal.” napasandal siya sa headrest ng upuan at nararamdaman na naman ang pagtulo ng luha.

  
  


“o si baliw, iiyak na naman. EH DI HUWAG KANG TUMIGIL!”

  
  


“ayaw na nga niya, diba?!?! bingi ka ba?”   
  


“hindi pero alam kong hindi ngayon ang panahon para sumuko ka sa kanya. okay na sigurong hindi muna kayo mag-usap ng isa, dalawang araw, palamig ng ulo, ganon.”   
  


“aling ulo?”   
  


“HAHAHA! bastos mo!”

  
  


“sige. hindi mag-uusap ng isang araw. gets. eh after ng isang araw?”   
  


“suyuin mo ulit. huwag mong kulitin. suyuin mo ng maayos.”

  
  


huminga ng malalim si chanyeol. “kumain na kaya ‘yon?”   
  


“ewan ko lang.”

  
  


“bilhan ko na ng pagkain tas pakiabot nalang sa kanya.”   
  


“ge. ge. ayos yan.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


isang araw nga silang hindi nag-usap. no calls, no texts, walang paramdam sa ig. wala ring kahit parinig lang sa twitter. wala talaga.

  
  


at hindi ito kinaya ni chanyeol. he became sad the whole day at nanghina siya. hindi niya talaga kaya na hindi kausap si baekhyun. pero tiniis niya yun, kasi alam niyang kailangan din ni baekhyun ng space. 

  
  


last practice na for the pageant at aligaga na ang lahat except for him. "hindi ka ba kinakabahan para bukas, chan?"

  
  


"ha?"

  
  


"ano ba. kanina ka pa lutang."

  
  


"pasensya, pagod lang."

  
  


"i know a way to make you smile." tumayo si rose at may kinuha. naisip niya agad, si baekhyun ba kukunin niya? kasi kung oo, magiging masayang-masaya siya. bumalik si rose at may bitbit na maliit na bag.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


baekhyun decided to drop by the gym para kausapin si chanyeol. hindi niya nga rin talaga kaya na walang chanyeol sa araw niya. mas na-gets niya yung ibig sabihin ni jongdae na napapagod ang tao pero depende kung saan o kanino napapagod.

  
  


bago siya pumunta sa gym, dinaanan niya ang nagbebenta ng bracelet. "ate, tapos na ba yung bracelets?"

  
  


"uy kayo pala yan. kanina ko pa po kayo hinihintay. eto po." iniabot sa kanya ng babae.

  
  


"ang cute naman ng lalagyan niyo. thank you!"

  
  


"para po iwas sa plastic. thank you rin po!" naiimagine niya ang ngiti ni chanyeol ay hindi niya na rin maiwasang mapangiti.

  
  


halos tumakbo na siya papunta sa gym, nakalimutan niya na ang kaba para sa demo teaching niya kinabukasan. narealize niyang kailangan niya rin ng lakas na si chanyeol lang nakakabigay sa kanya.

  
  


gusto niya lang makita si chanyeol.

  
  
  


hinihingal pa siyang pumasok sa gym at mabilis na hinanap ng mata ang matangkad na si chanyeol. pero ibang eksena ang nakita niya.

  
  


si rose at chanyeol, nagtatawanan habang sinusuot ni rose sa kanya ang bracelet.

  
  


parang nawala ng lakas ang mga tuhod niya at nanlamig ang mga kamay niya. para ring piniga ang puso niya.

  
  


masaya siya.

  
  


dapat nga maging masaya rin siya.

  
  


mahigpit na hinawakan niya ang bitbit na bracelet at bago pa man mawalan ng lakas, tumakbo na siya paalis.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_FRIDAY_ **

  
  


_ *chanyeol* _

_ good morning, baek. alam ko demo teaching mo rin ngayon. good luck! kaya mo yan :) alam kong you will do your best. huwag mong kalimutan kumain tapos uminom ka rin ng tubig. kapag kinakabahan ka na, dasal ka lang. yung tinuro ko sa’yo. yun lang… good luck. ingat ka lagi. _

  
  


paulit-ulit binasa ni baekhyun ang message ni chanyeol. isang oras na ang nakalipas pero nasa kama pa rin siya at nakatingin dito. hindi niya maintindihan na sa simpleng message na ganoon, mapapa-iyak na naman siya. mas nanaig na ang pagsisi ngayon at nagsisi siya ba’t hindi niya pinahalagahan ang mga messages ni chanyeol dati. 

  
  


he locked his phone and decided to start his day. andami niya pang ihahabol na materials dahil buong araw lang siya nag-iiyak kahapon. pagkatapos niyang maligo, nakita niyang nag-send na ng schedule nila yung prof. umupo siya at mabilisang hinanap ang pangalan.

  
  


byun, baekhyun - 5:00

  
  


alas singko. isang oras bago magsimula ang pageant. for sure makakahabol siya. napangiti siya at nagbihis na agad.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nasa labas ng classroom si baekhyun at nanginginig na ang kamay sa kaba. hinihintay niya si jongdae na nasa loob. mas nauna kasi ito sa schedule.

buong araw siyang nag-cram para matapos ang materials at ngayon, iilang minuto nalang, siya na ang magde-demo. though hindi naman talaga siya dapat kabahan dahil he always excels in everything at paborito niya ang magturo talaga. kaya sisiw kung tutuusin.

  
  


kaso may kulang ngayon. hindi niya maramdaman na handa siya kasi walang words of encouragement mula sa number one cheerleader niya.

  
  


walang haplos sa likod para kumalma siya. walang ngiti na kapag nakikita niya, alam niyang magiging okay ang lahat.

  
  


napatingin siya sa gym mula sa 3rd floor lobby. papasok na ang mga estudyante na may bitbit na balloons, tarpaulin. may nakita rin siyang mga batchmates ni chanyeol na may bitbit na cutout letters ng pangalan niya. napangiti siya. he deserves all the support at dahil don, naisip niyang itext ito.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nasa backstage na si chanyeol at naghahanda na para sa opening salvo. rarampa lahat ng candidates at magpapakilala.

  
  


“kinakabahan ka ba?” tinanong siya ni rose na nakaupo sa make-up chair niya.

  
  


“hindi naman. gusto ko lang matapos na ‘to para makauwi na ako at makatulog.”   
  


“wow, grabe ka naman. parang napilitan ka lang na pumunta dito.”

  
  


napangiti si chanyeol. “hindi naman.”

  
  


“o, ba’t di mo suot yung bracelet na bigay ko? baka lucky charm natin ‘yun.”

  
  


“hindi kasi bagay sa suot natin.”   
  


“pero dala mo?”   
  


“oo, nasa bag ko ata.” ngumiti si rose at pumikit para sa eyeshadow niya.

  
  


na-distract naman si chanyeol kasi biglang nag-vibrate ang cellphone niya.

  
  


_ *jongdae* _

_ nasa loob na si baekhyun. siya na yung nagde-demo. _

  
  


_ *chanyeol* _

_ mga ilang minutes ba demo? baka aabot pa siya sa opening? okay lang ba siya? kinakabahan ba? :( _

  
  


_ *jongdae* _

_ mahigit isang oras ‘to. nasa sa kanya kasi yung pilot section kaya maraming observers. kinakabahan siya, nanginginig nga kanina bago pumasok eh. _

  
  


_ *chanyeol* _

_ hay. ang baby ko :( kumain ba? _

  
  


_ *jongdae* _

_ oo, binigay ni sehun yung binili mo para sa kanya at kinain niya naman. ikaw, kumain ka ba? lapit na start ng pageant ah. _

  
  


_ *chanyeol* _

_ pinilit kong kumain baka himatayin ako sa stage. _

  
  


_ *jongdae* _

_ huwag mo pabayaan sarili mo. akong bahala kay baekhyun dito. galingan mo, chan! hahabol kami! _

  
  


_ *chanyeol* _

_ thanks, jongdae! sana mapanood niya ako. gagalingan ko para sa kanya. _

  
  


ni-lock ni chanyeol ang cellphone at napangiti. medyo naibsan na ang lungkot niya ng malaman na okay si baekhyun. yun lang naman ang hiling niya. na kahit hindi sila magkausap, okay si baekhyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nagliligpit na ng gamit si baekhyun at napatingin sa wrist watch niya. 6:45pm. napabuntong-hininga siya kasi alam niyang kanina pa nagsimula ang pageant.

  
  


medyo natagalan kasi siya kasi inencourage ng prof nila yung students na magtanong about his experience. ganyan talaga kapag favorite siguro. hindi niya naman matanggihan kasi for sure, mas malaking rating ang makukuha niya. habang nililigpit niya na ang projector, pumasok si jongdae.

  
  


“ready ka na ba? kanina pa nag-start.”   
  


“anong part na ba?” tanong niya kay jongdae 

habang pinapasok sa bag ang mga wires.

  
  


“Q&A na ata. pero pang-apat naman silang tatawagin kaya okay lang.”

  
  


“pang-ilan na ba?”

  
  


“pangalawa na ata.”   
  


“ha??? eh di tayo aabot kahit pa tumakbo pa tayo papunta sa gym! jongdae!”

  
  


parang niligyan ng sili ang pwet ni baekhyun dahil naging x16 yung galaw niya. “hahaha! relaks ka nga ano ka ba. kahit di naman tayo aabot, pwede naman tayo makinig nalang sa sagot niya. rinig naman sa lobby yung speakers ng gym.”   
  


tumigil si baekhyun. “mas gusto kong makita siya.”   
  


“yyyiiieee. miss mo, noh?”   
  


tumango si baekhyun at nag-pout. “mali talaga yung ginawa ko. hindi niya deserve ‘yon.”

  
  


“hay nako, baekhyun. tara na nga. bilis naaa.”

  
  


kinuha na ni baekhyun ang bag at ang mga gamit, pinatay ang ilaw at tumakbo na papalabas.

  
  


saktong nasa baba na sila ng building ng tinawag ang bs criminology. bahagyang nabingi siya sa lakas ng hampas ng drums at hiyawan ng mga tao.

  
  


“dae, hindi tayo aabot.” tumigil siya sa gitna ng grounds.

  
  


“don’t worry.” tinuro ni jongdae ang malaking screen sa gitna ng grounds.

  
  


“bakit may screen?”   
  


“dami daw kasing nanood at di na kasya sa seats ng gym.”

  
  


lumapit silang dalawa sa kung saan ang screen at naghanap ng mauupuan.

  
  


“ang gwapo niya.” nasabi niya bigla habang nakatingin sa malaking mukha ni chanyeol sa screen.

“eh di inamin mo rin.”   
  


“hahaha! hindi ko pa ba sinasabi dati?”   
  


“hindi. malihim ka eh.”   
  


nakangiti si baekhyun habang nakatingin sa screen. yung puso niya parang kinikiliti sa ka-gwapuhan ni chanyeol. yung gupit niyang malinis, yung ilong niyang matangos, yung ngiti niyang pamatay at yung biloy niyang napaka-cute.

  
  


“okay, mister criminology. please pick a number.”

  
  


napalunok si baekhyun sa kaba.

  
  


“number 6! and our judge number 6 is dean bonifacio! nako, mukhang mapapasubo ka dito, mr. criminology ah.” ngumiti lang si chanyeol at tumango.

  
  


“okay, mr. criminology, here’s your question.”

  
  


**_As a Criminology student, one of your goals is to be a policeman in the future. We all know your duty is to serve and protect the society. Are you willing to risk your life for someone you love?_ **

  
  


napahiyaw ang audience at tumango lang si chanyeol ng marinig niya ang tanong. napahawak din si baekhyun kay jongdae.

  
  


“ang galing ng tanong ah. simple pero mapapaisip ka rin. pagalingan nalang talaga sa sagot.”

  
  


tumango lang si baekhyun at naghihintay sa sagot ni chanyeol. tutok na tutok siya sa screen at naramdaman niyang tumigil ang paghinga niya ng kinuha ni chanyeol ang microphone mula sa host.

  
  


ngumiti ito. “magandang gabi ho sa inyong lahat.”

  
  


nakakakilig yung malalim niyang boses at na realize ni baekhyun na na-miss niyang marinig ito.

  
  


“una sa lahat, maraming salamat po, dean bonifacio sa tanong. kahit ang simple lang ng tanong, napaka-komplikado ng maaring mangyari. sa simpleng sagot, oo ang pipiliin ko. handa akong isugal pati ang aking buhay. handa akong ibigay ang buhay ko para sa taong mahal ko at minamahal ko… sa simula pa lang, ito na ang ginusto kong tahakin sa buhay. alam kong magiging sinumpaang trabaho ko rin ito balang araw at kasali na sa pangakong iyon ang ilagay ang buhay ko sa panganib para maproktektahan ang mga mahal ko sa buhay… higit sa dahilang ito ang aming sinumpaang tungkulin, hindi ba't parte naman talaga ng buhay ang pagsugal bilang hindi natin hawak ang kasiguraduhan? pinipili natin kung ano at kanino susugal.”

  
  


he paused at humiyaw ang mga tao. napangiti siya sa naging reaksyon ng lahat.

  
  


“sa lahat ng walang kasiguraduhan, sa isang bagay lang ako sigurado, palagi kong pipiliin ang isugal ang aking buhay para sa aking minamahal. hindi man ito magiging madali, magiging mahirap man ito sa parte ko, gagawin ko pa rin ito ng buong-buo dahil mas mahalaga sa akin ang makita silang maayos at walang inaalala. yun lang po. maraming salamat.”

  
  


ngumiti si chanyeol at ibinalik sa host ang microphone. hindi naman magkamayaw ang audience at ang lakas-lakas na ng dagundong sa loob ng gym.

  
  


direcho, klaro, at galing sa puso ang sagot ni chanyeol.

  
  


direcho sa puso ng number one fan niyang si baekhyun.

  
  


“kita at rinig mo naman, baek, diba? willing na willing mag-risk ng buhay. sigurado siya. ano lang naman yung tinulungan ka at napagod siya, diba?”   
  


“ang babaw nga lang pero sana na-gets niya rin yung gusto kong iparating sa kanya.”

  
  


“mukhang na-gets niya naman. siguro yung di niya lang maintindihan yung biglaan ka nalang umayaw.”   
  


“kailangan ko nga talaga siyang kausapin ulit.”

  
  


tumango si jongdae at tinapik ang balikat niya. “kinilig ka ba?”   
  


“huh?”   
  


“sa sagot niya?”   
  


“more than kilig, sobrang proud ako sa kanya.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nanalo si chanyeol at habang tinatanggap niya ang sash at trophy, hinanap niya sa audience ang isang taong gusto niyang bahagian ng panalo niya.

  
  


habang lumalapit sa kanya ang mga classmates niya, hindi niya maiwasang malungkot kasi hindi pa rin nagpapakita si baekhyun. ngumingiti siya pero deep inside gusto niya ng umuwi at matulog para makalimutan munang hindi sumipot si baekhyun.

  
  


pagkapasok niya ng backstage, everyone congratulated him, even his co-contesants.

  
  


“ano, inom tayo? victory party!” inakbayan siya ng rep nila na hindi naman halos umabot sa balikat niya.

  
  


“pass na muna, rep. uwi na ‘ko, nakakapagod pala tong pagpa-pageant.”   
  


“huh? kahit sandali lang naman, chan! celebrate natin yung win natin!” nalungkot si rose at napahinto sa pagtanggal ng korona sa ulo niya.   
  


“enjoy nalang kayo. babawi ako next time. congrats nga pala, rose. you did well kanina.” ngumiti si chanyeol sa kanya.

  
  


“sayang nga eh gagraduate ka na. pwede pa sana tayong sumali sa iba pang pageant.”   
  


“thank you nga pala dito.” hinubad niya ang bracelet at binalik kay rose.

  
  


“huy ano ba. sa’yo yan. may pangalan ko yan para di mo ‘ko makalimutan.” ngumiti si rose sa kanya.

  
  


“deh, thank you. baka isipin pa ng iba may something tayo.”   
  


“wala ba?” nakatingin lang ang rep sa kanilang dalawa. hinubad ni chanyeol ang bracelet at nilapag sa dresser ni rose. kinuha niya ang mga gamit at umalis na papunta sa parking lot.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


kanina pa si baekhyun nakasandal sa sasakyan ni chanyeol. hawak niya ang maliit na bag at nakalapag sa sahig ang iba pa niyang gamit. he’s trying to gather everything he wants to say and explain pagdating ni chanyeol. hindi niya alam kung masasabi niya ba agad o ano pero ang importante, makita niya ito. nakayuko siya at napatingin ng marinig niya ang tunog ng susi ng sasakyan ni chanyeol.

  
  


natigilan ito ng magkasalubong ang mata nila.

  
  


tumayo ng maayos si baekhyun at hinintay na makalapit si chanyeol.

  
  


umiwas ng tingin si chanyeol at binuksan agad ang sasakyan sabay lapag ng mga gamit nito sa loob. “kanina ka pa?”

  
  


“medyo.”

  
  


isinara ni chanyeol ang pinto at tumabi siya kay baekhyun. nakasandal sila sa sasakyan. walang nagsasalita. si baekhyun, nakatingin sa bag na hawak niya at si chanyeol, nakatingin sa malayo.

  
  


hindi niya maintindihan ang nararamdaman. masaya kasi andito si baekhyun pero malungkot kasi malungkot din ang mukha nito. “baek--”   
  


“chan, i’m sorry.”

  
  


nagtinginan silang dalawa.

  
  


“sorry din.”   
  


“no, wala kang kasalanan. ako yung nagdesisyon ng biglaan at hindi ko naisip na mahihirapan ka rin.”   
  


“naiinitindihan ko naman. may mali rin ako. napabayaan ko yung sarili ko.”

  
  


tumango si baekhyun at umiwas ulit ng tingin. “kumusta ka?”

  
  


“namimiss ka.”   
  


napangiti si baekhyun pero itinago niya.

  
  


“ikaw, kumusta ka, baek? isang araw lang kitang hindi nakausap pero parang andami ko ng gustong marinig na kwento mo.”

  
  


“okay lang. tapos na yung demo at mukhang okay naman yung result. thank you nga pala sa food na pinadala mo kanina.”

  
  


“wala ‘yun. kilala kita, kapag busy ka na, nakakalimutan mong kumain.”

  
  


tumingin si baekhyun sa kanya. “congrats nga pala, mr. intramurals. dami mon fans kanina ha.”   
  


“aanhin ko naman yung maraming fans kung wala ka naman don.”   
  


“na-late kasi kami kaya nasa labas kami at nanood nalang sa screen.”

  
  


“so nakita mo yung Q&A?”

  
  


“kitang-kita, rinig na rinig.”

  
  


“and…” tiningnan siya ni chanyeol sa mata.

  
  


“ganda ng sagot mo. alam kong galing sa puso talaga.”   
  


“sana na-gets mong ikaw yung mahal na tinutukoy ko.” tumango si baekhyun at umiwas na naman ng tingin. masyadong mabigat ang emosyon nilang dalawa pero hindi ito yung mabigat na nakakabahala.

  
  


mabigat kasi may laman.

  
  


“baek, hindi ako susuko sa’yo. ipapakita ko sa’yo na kaya kong balansehin ang oras at ipapakita ko rin sa’yo na naiintindihan ko yung ibig mong sabihin. alam kong mali yung nakalimutan ko ng magpahinga pero sana alam mong pagdating sa’yo, hindi ako napapagod. ikaw nga nagbibigay sakin ng lakas kapag ubos na ubos na ‘ko. sa isang araw mahigit na hindi tayo nag-usap, pakiramdam ko, kulang ako. kulang yung buong araw. kaya sorry. sorry kung hindi ko kayang itigil ang nararamdaman ko. sorry kung hindi ko matigil ang pagmamahal ko kasi mahal na mahal talaga kita.”

  
  


napaka-seryoso na ng tono ng boses ni chanyeol. masyadong malayo sa palabiro niyang awra. 

  
  


“mahal din kita.”

  
  


“sorry na bae- ha?”   
  


“sabi ko, mahal din kita.”   
  


“mahal mo ako?”   
  


  
  


ngumiti si baekhyun at humarap sa kanya. “ako yung dapat na mag-sorry, chan. sorry kung natagalan, sorry kung kinailangan pang hindi tayo mag-usap ng isang araw, sorry kung ngayon lang. sorry kung ngayon ko lang din na realize na hindi ko pala kaya na hindi ka kausap. sorry kung sa halip na magpasalamat sa lahat ng effort mo, tinaboy pa kita papalayo. duwag lang ako na baka ako maging dahilan na mapagod ka lalo sa buhay. sorry kung it took me years to say this. mahal kita, chanyeol. mahal na mahal din kita.”

  
  


natigilan si chanyeol sa haba ng sinabi ni baekhyun. kumukurap-kurap lang ang mata niya.

  
  


“huy. magsalita ka naman.”

  
  


“teka teka teka. paki-ulit nga.”   
  


“ang alin?”   
  


“yung huli mong sinabi.”   
  


napabuntong-hininga si baekhyun. “chanyeol park, mr. intramurals 2020, pinaka-pogi sa lahat ng bs crim, mahal kita. ayan?”   
  


“seryoso na ba yan?”   
  


  
  


tumango si baekhyun.

  
  


chanyeol opened his arms and baekhyun immediately went in for a hug. isang yakap na nagpawala ng pagod ni chanyeol at pag-aalala ni baekhyun.

  
  


“hindi ko kaya na hindi ka kausap, huwag na natin ulitin yun ah.”   
  


“sorry ulit, chan.”   
  


“baek, tayo na ba?”   
  


sinubsob ni baekhyun ang mukha niya sa dibdib ni chanyeol.

  
  


“uy, sagot. tayo na ba?”   
  


“oo.”

  
  


“after how many years, ito na ba ang hinihintay 

kong oo?”   
  


“OO NGAAAA.”

  
  


“sabihin mo ulit.”

  
  


humarap si baekhyun sa kanya at hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi. “mahal kita.”   
  


“yyiieee. isa pa.”   
  


“chanyeol naman eh.”   
  


“isa paaa.”   
  


“i love you.”

  
  


“gagi, kilig ako.” napangiti si chanyeol.   
  


“i love you, i love you, i love you.”   
  


“mahal na mahal kita, baekhyun. mas masaya ako ngayon kesa kanina na nanalo ako sa totoo lang. ikaw lang talaga nagpapasaya sakin ng ganito.”

  
  


nahiya si baekhyun at nagtago na ulit sa yakap. “kain na muna tayo bago kita ihatid?”   
  


“sige.”

  
  


“san mo gusto kumain?”   
  


“kahit san basta kasama ka, mahal.”   
  


napatingin sa malayo si chanyeol at nagpigil ng ngiti. “ano ba yan, kilig na kilig ako.”   
  


“hahaha! tara na nga!”

  
  


sumakay na si baekhyun sa sasakyan at sumunod si chanyeol. “wait. may ibibigay pala ako sa’yo.” binigay niya kay chanyeol ang maliit na bag.

  
  


“ano to?”   
  


“basta buksan mo na.” binuksan ni chanyeol at nakita niyang may dalawang bracelets.

  
  


“isa sa’yo, tapos isa rin sakin.”

  
  


“anong nakalagay?”   
  


“c and b lang. corny kasi kapag buong pangalan.” 

  
  


sinuot ni chanyeol ang bracelet na may b. “tapos sa’yo tong may c?”   
  


tumango si baekhyun at isinuot ito agad.

  
  


“alam mo bang may binigay din na bracelet si rose sakin.”   
  


“alam ko nakita ko may sinuot siya sa’yo.”   
  


“wait, nakita mo?”   
  


“oo. magso-sorry na dapat ako sa’yo kaso nakita ko kayong dalawa na sweet kaya umatras ako.”

  
  


napangiti si chanyeol. “nag-selos ka ba, baby?”   
  


“he!”   
  


“okay lang naman umamin eh.”   
  


“okay fine. selos na selos.”   
  


“yyiiee!!!”   
  


“tara na nga! mag-drive ka na!”

  
  


chanyeol changed the gear to D. at bago siya umatras, hinawakan niya ang kamay ni baekhyun. “first time itong ipagmamaneho kitang mag-on na tayo.”   
  


“thank you, chan.”   
  


“back to zero tayo. 1st you’re welcome ko na ito.”   
  


napangiti si baekhyun at napatingin sa magkahawak nilang kamay na may bracelets. “cute pala ng bracelets.”   
  


“mas cute ka.”

  
  


“chanyeol naman eh.”   
  


“huwag mo na akong tawaging chanyeol. para parin tayong nagliligawan niyan.”   
  


“anong gusto mong itawag ko sa’yo?”   
  


“hmm… mahal.”

  
  


“sige. mahal.”   
  


“tapos itatawag ko sa’yo, baby.”

  
  


“gusto ko ‘yan.”   
  


“mas gusto kita.”   
  


“ano ba di ka na ba titigil!”   
  


“hindi. hinding-hindi.”

  
  


tinaas ni chanyeol ang dalawang kamay nila at hinalikan niya ito bago humarurot palabas ng parking lot.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ wakas. _  
  



End file.
